Friendship Forever!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver meets Miley and Lilly again after all those years.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to my other story 'Dinner for 3 friends!'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship Forever!<strong>

**The 43-year-old Oliver Oscar Oken is driving his car through Boston on the way to the store to buy some food for the week. In the car is also little 6-year-old Mandy.**

"Daddy, are we there yet?" says Mandy.

"Don't worry, sweetie! We'll be there soon!" says Oliver to his daughter.

"Okey, daddy!" says Mandy.

When Oliver and Mandy get to the store they walk into the store just as they always do.

"Dad, can we buy candy?" says Mandy with a smile.

"Sure, sweetie! What kind of candy do you want today?" says Oliver with a smile since he already knew that Mandy was going to ask for candy since she always does that.

"I want raspberry-chocos!" says Mandy with her cute little voice that Oliver love to hear.

"Okey! Let's go!" says Oliver.

As Oliver push his shopping-cart towards the candy-area he doesn't notice two women and almost walk straight into them.

"I'm sorry, ladies! I didn't see where I was going!" says Oliver.

"It's okey! Ya didn't hurt anyone so don't worry about it!" says a voice that Oliver hasn't heard in years.

Oliver look up to see his friend Miley Ray Stewart and his other friend and former girlfriend Lilly Truscott next to her.

"Miley! Lilly!" says a very surprised Oliver.

"Hi, Ollie! What's up?" says both Miley and Lilly with a smile on their face.

"Hi, guys! I didn't think I'd run into you here..." says Oliver as a smile appear on his face too.

"You wanted us to come and visit, remember?" says Lilly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! There has been a lot of things at work!" says Oliver.

"Who's that?" says Miley as she points towards Mandy.

"Oh, this is my daughter Mandy! Mandy Lillian Oken!" says Oliver with the kind of softness and love in the voice that only a parent talking about his / her kid would use.

"Wow, married and with kids! Eh, kid..." says Miley. "I never saw that one coming, Oliver!"

"Actually it's just with a kid! I don't have a wife or a girlfriend even, but I've known for a long time that I wanted to have a kid, a daughter to be specific so I adopted Mandy when she was around a year old and it has been the two of us ever since! Isn't she cute?"

"Aaww, she is very cute, Ollie!" says Lilly as she gives Mandy a hug.

"She is a very cute little girl, Oliver!" says Miley as she gives Mandy a hug too.

"What have you been up to since we last met?" says Oliver.

"I've been doin' my talk-show and a few other things and I'm dating a guy named Zane Gold!" says Miley.

"What's he doing?" says Oliver.

"He's an Air Force-officer, a colonel to be exact! We met at the studio when he was a guest on another show!" says Miley with a sexy voice.

"I'm happy for you, Miles!" says Oliver with a smile. "And what about you, Lilly?"

"I'm still a teacher at Seaview Middle School, Ollie! I teach Spanish and History and Dave and I are getting married in September and I'd love if you could be there!"

"Of course I'm going to be there, Lilly! I'd be a bad friend if I didn't come to my best friend's wedding!" says Oliver.

"It's so cool that you've got a kid, Oliver!" says Miley. "I hope it's not to hard to take care of Mandy alone since you're a police officer! In other words, a lot of work!"

"We're doin' just fine actually!" says Oliver as he grab his daughters hand and look at her with the smile only a father can give when he's thinking about his child.

"Daddy, who are these ladies?" says Mandy as she start to giggle.

"This is Miley Stewart, one of my best friends and this is Lilly Truscott, she was my girlfriend before I moved here!" says Oliver.

"They seem nice, daddy!" says Mandy.

"They are, sweetie!" says Oliver. "Pick out the candy you want, Mandy!"

"Okey, daddy!"

"Guys, meet me at home! I just gotta drop off Mandy at Kev's place!" says Oliver as he put a package of pasta into his cart.

"Who's Kev?" says Lilly.

"He's my best friend here in Boston! He's a writer for 'Boston Music Magazine' and he takes care of Mandy for me sometimes!"

"Good that you've find some friends around here, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Oliver. "Gotta go! See you guys at my place!"

Oliver's cell phone beeps.

"Hi, it's Oliver! Oh! Hi, sir! Of course! I can do that! Bye!"

"Who was that?" says Miley.

"Detective Anthony Hawk, my boss! He wanted me to pick up some documents down at the station, but it would only take a moment, guys!" says Oliver. "Okey, Mandy! Time to go! Kev's gonna take care of you while I stop by at work and hang out with my friends for a while!"

"See ya, Ollie!" says Miley and Lilly as Oliver put down a can of tomato sauce, a bag of fruit, fresh fish and a package of Italian bread into his cart before he and Mandy walk away.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Oliver Oken eat anything other than hot dogs, hamburgers and cake!" says Lilly.

"Yeah and who ever thought that Oliver would get himself a daughter?" says Miley.

"Mandy looked happy and healthy! I guess Ollie's a good father to her!" says Lilly.

"Now that I think about it I'd say that Oliver is probably a very good parent!" says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

Later at Oliver's place.

"So, Ollie..." says Miley. "Why don't ya have a woman in your life?"

"Being a police officer in Boston with everything that's goin' on here and with a young daughter I don't have much time left for a romantic relationship! I guess such things have to wait..." says Oliver.

Lilly notice a large sword on the wall. "Nice sword, Ollie! Where did you find it?" says Lilly.

"It's a gift from Kev! He gave it to me for my birthday last year! It's a German longsword from 1509, worth about 15.000 dollars!"

"I didn't know you like swords, Ollie!" says Miley.

"I'm a treasure chest full of surprises, I guess..." says Oliver.

"Yeah, I guess so...!" says Lilly.

"I love your place, Oliver!" says Miley. "All of these cool stuff you got! The sword, that nice guitar and all the wonderful paintings!"

"Thanks, Miles!" says Oliver. "It's nice to see you guys again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Oliver!" says Miley and Lilly.

"You gave your daughter the middle name Lillian! Did you name her after me?" says Lilly to Oliver

"Yeah, she's as cute as you so I thought that it would be perfect!"

"How's it like to be a police officer, Ollie?" says Miley.

"It's perfect, thank you! I love it! You never know what's gonna happen next! Every day's an adventure!"

"That sounds cool, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"So it's not just a desk-job, Ollie?" says Miley.

"Desk-job? No way! Last month my partner officer Mike Ericsen and I caught this dangerous killer!" says Oliver with his best drama-voice.

"So it was like on TV with a gun-fight and stuff...?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, you could get hurt! Still the more action-like stuff is my favorite part of the job!" says Oliver.

"No surprise there, Oken!" says Miley.

"I guess not..." says Oliver.

"You're still the same guy, Ollie! Just older and more mature!" says Miley.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you all those years ago, Lilly!" says Oliver to Lilly.

"It's okey, Oliver! I was really sad when you told me that you wanted to put an end to our relationship, but I'm not mad at you at all so don't worry! I heard you talking to Jeremy the day after you found out that you had made it into the police academy! I remember your exact words: 'This chapter of my life is over and a new one is right ahead, waitin' for me! I'm an adult now! I have to build myself a real life, man! The last thing I wanna do is break my Lilly-Pop's heart, but I need to move on even if I have to end this thing with Lilly to do it!'. When I heard that I knew you wanted to break up with me so I wasn't that surprised later that night when you told me that it was over!" says Lilly as a small tear fall from her eye.

"That was true, Lilly! It wasn't easy to break up with you! It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my entire life! And I still care about you very much!" says Oliver.

"I know you do, Oliver! Even if we weren't girlfriend and boyfriend anymore I knew that you'd still be a very close friend!" says Lilly as she gives Oliver a hug.

"I feel the same way, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"You've done a great job with your daughter, Ollie! She's an awesome kid!" says Miley. "It's far from easy being a single parent!"

"Yeah, but I like my life the way it is right now! I have the job of my dreams a cute little daughter and friends that's always there for me! What more could a man like me ask for?" says Oliver as he gives Miley a hug.

**The End.**


End file.
